


Is It Weird?

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blowjobs, Kink Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Slight Insecurities, Smut, Spanking, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons confess their kinks to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Weird?

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, it's my first smut attempt. and it's slow as hell in the beginning.

  Grif loved Simmons' body. He loved the way he moved, despite the metal additions. Grif thought he was just  _perfect_. 

  He eyed the jagged movements of Simmons' hips as he moved to pull his shirt over his head. Grif swallowed thickly licking his lips. "Are you ok?" Simmons asked, jolting Grif out of his thoughts. "I-Is it the metal-" He asked nervously, dragging the hem back down.

  "No!" He said quickly, taking a few fast strides to Simmons. They usually fooled around in the dark, Grif knew where the robotic parts replaced skin already. "No, they're fine!" He reassured, kissing the junction between metal and skin on his shoulder lightly. Simmons shut his eyes and took a deep breath in.

  "Are you sure? I mean we can just shut the lights-" Simmons went to stride to the plastic switch. Grif held on to his arm and brought him into a hug, resting his chin where he'd just kissed.

  "I'm sure, now lay down." He ordered, pushing him lightly onto the small military grade mattress. Grif pulled at his shirt again, trailing his knuckles lightly against the lean stomach. Simmons shuddered, and Grif bit his lip at the sight of a slight buck from his hips. "Actually, stand up." Grif ordered, earning a confused glance from the taller man under him.

  He stood nervously, feeling awkward and exposed standing in front of Grif's thirsty eyes. "What now?" He asked, tucking his shoulders in tighter, playing with the hem of his shirt. He saw Grif swallow and take a breath. 

  "Take off your shirt." He said, thinking of adding a quiet,  _please dance for me_ , but decided against it. The freckled man obliged, tugging his shirt over his long torso. His pale skin contrasted with a glint of metal. "No, more uh, more movement." He added quietly, pointing to Simmons' hips. 

  "Grif, do you want me to  _dance_ for you?" He asked. Grif nodded waiting for Simmons to object. "A-Alright." Simmons replied nervously, rolling his hips more as the shirt was finally pulled over his head. 

  "Slower." Grif ordered, earning an annoyed glare from Simmons.

  "I don't see you doing anything, Fatass." He jarred, making Grif sneer. Simmons rolled his shoulders in a waving motion, trailing a hand down his newly uncovered abdomen. Grif felt himself get harder when Simmons' let his chest heave, pecs rising and falling slowly. 

  He was so focused on Simmons' chest he almost missed the small struggle with jeans Simmons was having. That is until, Simmons fell forward, and Grif caught him by his biceps, chest closer to his mouth than before, Grif leaned his mouth closer and let an experimental tongue flick to  Simmons' nipple. The sound that came from the other man was almost unnatural.

  "You like that?" Grif asked Simmons, who had froze and began to pant. He nodded struggling out of his jeans quickly, leaving him in his boxers. Simmons' eyes widened when Grif did it again, harder. "Simmons." Grif said, dragging him down to straddle his legs. 

  "What?" He asked with half lidded eyes, tracing the scar that connected Simmons' old right half with Grif's original half of his face.

  "What do you want me to do?" The  Hawaiian asked, lacing his fingers with Simmons' organic ones. The question took Simmons by surprise, and he vocalized his confusion with a, "Wah?" Grif rolled his eyes, snuggling his nose under Simmons' chin. "I  _mean_ what's your kink?" 

  "Oh, I-I don't uh have one. Can we just-" Simmons was blushing and cut off by Grif's lip on the corner of his mouth. 

  "Tell me, or no sex for a month." Grif said as an empty threat. He couldn't go that long without Simmons' body pressed to his.

  "No fair. It's too embarrassing." Simmons crossed his arms and looked to a random corner of the room. Grif rolled his eyes and pinched his partners'  thigh lightly. 

  "I'm sure it can't be worse than mine. Which I will not tell you until-" Grif started when Simmons blurted it out.

  "Do you think I did a good job cleaning the base?" He asked, cheeks turning red.  _Oh._ Grif realized, smirking.

  "Yeah, you did really good." Grif praised, running a hand lightly on the inside of his thigh. "Get on the floor." He ordered pushing Simmons to his knees. "I think you know what I want. And if you do a good Job, I'll let you come too." He said as Simmons undid his belt as fast as he could.

  "Yes Sir." Simmons commented, but the one little addition of  _Sir_ threw him off guard. Grif sat in shock as his jeans and underwear were pulled down to his knees. Grif shuddered when Simmons hot breath hit his erection. He knotted his fingers into curly hair, dragging Simmons' mouth down slowly. He bit his lip after he felt the slight scrape of teeth.

  Simmons swirled his tongue around Grif's head, going deeper after Grif let out a shuddering gaspy moan. "Oh, Simmons, you're so good." He moaned, dragging his head faster onto his cock. Grif even started to buck into his mouth, trying to get in Simmons as much as he could. 

  "Are you touching yourself?" Grif asked between moans. Simmons shook his head no, and Grif whined after feeling his tip hitting either side of Simmons' mouth. "Good boy." He commented, and Simmons pulled away. 

 He was panting and wiped his mouth of precum. "God fucking dammit-" He moaned, leaning back on his his hands. He brought his hand to stoke at his throbbing erection, only for his wrists to be grabbed by Grif. 

  "What did I say?" He asked, dragging him up to drape over his lap. 

  "I'm sorry, Sir, it's just that-" Simmons began, feeling Grif's dick poking his hipbone. A small smack reverberated off the walls. "O-oh!" Simmons yelped. 

  "That was a warning. Now behave." Grif warned in his ear, licking the outer shell. Simmons nodded. "Good boy, do you want to come soon?" Grif asked tracing patterns on Simmons' ass cheeks. Another big nod came from the man. 

  Grif pulled Simmons To the center of the bed, tracing the edges of metal on his back. With little warning, Grif pushed into Simmons, allowing him to jack off. Skin met skin and shaking and breathy moans escaped the both of them. Grif rode Simmons all through his climax and helped finish off Simmons. 

  "Did you like it?" Grif asked nervously, laying beside his lover who was still breathing hard, cheeks flushed and sweat sticking hair to his forehead. 

  "Yeah, thank you." Simmons licked his swollen lips, blinking slowly. "And thanks for uh, not laughing at me." He added, pressing his head to Grif's chest. 

  "No problem, but just I be sure, you weren't fantasizing about Sarge the while time right?" Grif asked, wrapping his arms around the lean body.

  "Gross," Simmons wrinkled his nose. "What was your kink again?" Simmons asked smugly.

  "Nothing, it doesn't matter, shut up." He ordered, tangling their legs together. "Go to bed." 

  "Grif-"

  "No. Be a good boy and go to bed." Grif teased, shutting his eyes.

  "I hate you, Asshole." Simmons smiled and held onto Grif's waist.

  "Love you, too."

  

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS FANART IM CRYING: http://puff-the-mighty-zombie.tumblr.com/post/134002392084/i-was-reading-is-it-weird-and-i-kinda-went-a
> 
> Thank you to this person, sorry I don't know your AO3, but you've made my year, haha!


End file.
